The present invention relates generally to body supports for pedaled devices, such as a seat for a bicycle. More specifically, the invention relates to a bicycle seat that relieves pressure from the rider's groin area, provides greater support flexibility and adjustment, and offers increased range of movement. The bicycle seat provides improvements over bicycle seats currently available. The improvements are believed to result in a more comfortable and healthier support for the rider, and a more efficient pedal motion.
Definition of Claim Terms
The following terms are used in the claims of the patent as filed and are intended to have their broadest meaning consistent with the requirements of law. Where alternative meanings are possible, the broadest meaning is intended. All words used in the claims are intended to be used in the normal, customary usage of grammar and the English language.
The “post axis” is a reference line for defining the range of movement of the body support, or seat. The post axis is parallel to the upper portion of the seat post and passes through the center of the seat post.
The “frame plane” is a reference plane for defining the range of movement of the body support. The frame plane bisects the pedaled device longitudinally such that substantially mirrored images of the frame of the pedaled device lie on each side of the frame plane.
The “pivot axis” is a reference line for defining the rotational movement of the third frame portion 228 and body supports 202, 204 about a generally vertical axis, which is pivot axis 314.
The “support axis” is a reference line for defining the lateral range of motion of seat portions of the body support in relation to the frame plane, and the “support axle” is an axle contiguous with the support axis. The first and second body supports, or seat pads, laterally rotate around the support axis. In the case of the body support shown in FIG. 3, the support axis is the rotational axis for the first support 202 and the second support 204 as illustrated by arrow 302. In FIG. 3, the support axis runs through the center of support axle 314.